


sTOp iT PeTEr

by Uncomfortable_Cactus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen z, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncomfortable_Cactus/pseuds/Uncomfortable_Cactus
Summary: Peter didn't think his day would end with him trapped in some unfamiliar building, and he definitely didn't think he'd have a gun to his head. Oh well, sounds fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodles_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_trashcan/gifts).



It was a bright, sunny day, not really the right weather for what happened. 

How does he always get himself into these messes?  
His spidey senses knew something was about to happen before he even heard the click of a gun."I want everyone to put their hands up!" A man had pulled the gun out of his back pocket and was pointing it towards the cashier. "Put all the money in the bag or I'll blow your fucking brains out!" Peter could feel their terror from his spot hidden behind the chips, he felt so useless. The cashier didn't move, which was the wrong option, because the man fired 2 shots to the right of them. "I mean it! Start filling the bag up!" As if waking from a trance the cashier started moving, fast. 

Once the man seemed satisfied with the bags content, he slowly made his way to the door. Then he pause and glanced around the room full of anxious witnesses. " You know... I think I want to make this a little more fun," he drew out his gun again. "Is anyone willing to stay here with me?" No one said anything. "Oh come on! Don't make me choose!" He stalked his way over to a young woman, "Guess I'll have to chose-" "I stay!" All heads snapped over to Peter as he slid out from his chip wall. Oh god, what was he doing. "I'll stay, only if, everyone else can leave." The madman glared at him, that had caught his interest. "And exactly why should I do that?" Peter was getting anxious, well more anxious. That was a good question, why? Why would he be a good hostage. "Because...because I-I am... Because I intern right under Tony Stark, and he'd pay anything to get me back." Peter did his best to keep to a poker face. Really? Anything? Pfft, he's worth about a single grape.

The man thought over that for a moment, then walked over to Peter and put out his hand, "Deal." Peter slowly shook his hand then felt himself pulled into a choke hold. "Everyone out! Unless you want you're little hero here to take a bullet to the head."  
Peter chuckled a bit," you won't." The man stared down at Peter, "What did you just say?" Peter stared right back, " I said, you won't, bitch!" Peter's spidey senses were screaming at him to dodge the blow to the back of his head. He was spider-man, he could lift cars with his bare hands, but he wasn't spider-man now. Right now he was just Peter Parker, and Peter Parker gets his shit fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was hoping Mr.Stark wouldn't get involved, but mr.shooty shooty pow wow has other plans.

When Peter woke up he had a killer headache. "Mother trucker dude...," he looked around the room. 

Where was he? 

"Oh, look who finally decided to wake up." Peter's head shot up towards the source of the noise. Oh right, he got he'd gotten kidnapped. "So," the man began, " I remember you telling me you got connections to Tony Stark, right?" Peter just stared at him. "What? Not so chatty now?" Still nothing. "You better start talking kid or I'll start breaking your damn legs!" The man seemed agitated, Peter was still unimpressed. "While that sounds like fun could I get your name first? When I tell this story later I don't want to keep say 'the man' over and over. It could get quite confusing you know." The man glared at Peter obviously confused, "what..? Uh if I tell you my name will you start talking?" Peter nodded. "fucking weird ass ki- It's Richard, you happy?"

Peter used all his willpower to stay silent. Richard stared at the boy. "You're such a weird fucking kid," he mumbled. "Okay," Richard sighed. "We're just gonna get started because I don't know how much more I can take without killing you." Peter stared him dead in the eye, "bold for you to assume I want to live." He may of took a gun to the back of the head, again.

When he woke up, again, he noticed a camera in front of him. "Did you really have to do that?" Peter would of rubbed the back of his head, if his hands weren't bound behind the chair he sat in. He could easily snap the bonds, but he was curious what Richard planned to do. As if on cue the man in question walked into the room. "Did you have a nice nap?" He didn't give Peter time to respond before he continued. "Anyway it's time to start the show." Richard waltzed over to the camera and turned it on. "I've set this up on a 5 minute timer. After times up it'll automatically send to you're boss," he explained. "So if you mess this up I'll beat the shit out of you- yes I know you wanna die kid. Shut up!" Peter smirked at Richard's irritation, "Okay~" Richard walked over to Peter and put a gun to his head. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the writing skills of a chicken nugget  
> also there are children screaming outside, so that's fun :)
> 
> (Ill finish this up later)

**Author's Note:**

> Half way through writing I found a centipede on my ceiling and spent 10 minutes trying to get it down without it falling on my head.
> 
> also it's 1 in the morning so I'm gonna post what I have now to save it, I swear I'm not done yet.


End file.
